Yorkshire
The Founding Of Yorkshire Yorkshire was founded on the 17th of June, 2018 by Mayor The_Pock following the collapse of the area's previous town, York. Pock was swiftly joined by another player, who was already intending to make a town in the area, this player was Jooey83. The beginning of the town started off rough with the town's mayor, Pock, finally selling Sorong. Pock and Jooey were quickly joined by many Ex-Sorongese citizens, discontent with their new Japanese Rulers. OOnicornz (G3RGE), EnderSlayerTrae and john_le_fondre. This brought Yorkshire to become the UK's Largest town, a title is currently still holds. Founding Picture The town's founding was documented by Vlastav, the Island Union's best Photographer. Yorkshire Military Yorkshire Cavaliers The Yorkshire Cavalry, consisting off john_le_fondre and The_Pock where called by the British King, GeneralRhombus. They quickly mounted up and set off to investigate the calling. They found Its_Joel harassing the King and charged, this made him flee. A Victory for the Yorkshire Cavaliers and a show to the world that The UK can fight back. He then proceeded to return but infantry forces lead the defence, Syn and CallMeConman with Pock and John taking less roles on horses and in combat as a hole. Its_Joel then left the area in a Victory for the British. First Military Engagement Despite the two nations being allies, the Japanese attacked Yorkshire as day or two after its founding. Cookie_guy4477 and Doriendragon teleported to the town, cut the alliance and started attacking the city. This is the first engagement any Yorkshire/British forces had fought against the Japanese. It ended off with the Japanese getting bored and withdrawing. A win for neither side. A Seaterrican Attack. MLGJoel, backed by MLGTerra, the Leader of Seaterrica, attacked john_le_fondre, killing him and his horse. The first horse lost in the line of duty for the Yorkshire Cavalry. Outraged by this, The_Pock called for help and the Democratic_Vikings swiftly came to his aid. MLGTerra and 4noah18. The fighting went into a stalemate as MLGTerra tried to trap Doriendragon and failed. The land he was building his trap on was swiftly claimed. It was then noticed that Joel was attempting to connect the islands of Ireland and Britain together. Role They Play Yorkshire forces are loyal to the crown and are commanded by the town's mayor. They are sworn to protect the crown and fight when is needed to protect the United Kingdom and the King. Commercial Investments Yorkshire Tea Yorkshire tea is a W.I.P Store set up by The_Pock to provide for the UK And beyond. Currently, they do not sell anything but they have a discord which also functions as a town discord where all news about the company can be found. Animal Breeding The town is a decent sized horse breeding hub, selling horses through the town owned company, Yorkshire Tea. They use the horses both for the Yorkshire Cavalry and they sell them for 2g to any friendly nation. To cover the breeding costs. Foreign Expansion Coming Soon....Category:Towns